The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hypericum, botanically known as Hypericum androsaemum and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Esm Wet’.
The new Hypericum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in El Quinche, Pichincha, Ecuador. The objective of the breeding program is to create new pot-type Hypericum cultivars with numerous attractive fruits.
The new Hypericum originated from a cross-pollination in February, 2000 in El Quinche, Pichincha, Ecuador of a proprietary selection of Hypericum androsaemum identified as code designation Line 48, not patented, as the female, or seed parent with a proprietary selection of Hypericum androsaemum identified as code designation Line 55, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Hypericum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in El Quinche, Pichincha, Ecuador.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by vegetative cuttings in El Quinche, Pichincha, Ecuador, since August, 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Hypericum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.